Creating barriers to securely enclose a space or maintain a border can be a difficult task. For larger barriers, such as state or international border lines, mechanical fences can be costly to maintain and may be easily penetrated. For this reason, human patrol by foot, by vehicle, and by air is often utilized. This type of security is limited by the number of patrol personnel available and potential threats to patrol personnel's safety.